Live
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: ... karena penyesalan selalu datang diakhir cerita./ YunJae.


_**Tittle : Live**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Family/ **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Cast : **__**YunJae**__** and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Jung Hyuno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Minie…." _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari dalam mobilnya, sedikit berlari menghampiri bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah menggandeng sosok mungil yang kira-kira baru berusia tiga tahun.

Ciiitttt….

Sebuah mobil berwarna _silver_ berhenti di depan dua bocah tampan itu, sosok _namja_ tampan bermata musang keluar dari mobil itu membiarkan supir membawa mobil yang ditumpanginya masuk ke dalam pagar kokoh yang membentengi rumahnya, kemudian memeluk kedua bocah tampan nan menggemaskan itu, menciumi pipi mereka dan memeluk mereka penuh sayang.

"Yunho _Oppa_…." Lirih sang yeoja.

_Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya, wajahnya datar tanpa senyuman.

"_Aigoo_! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, _Chagy_? Kalian menunggu _Appa_, pulang _eoh_?" sosok cantik yang baru saja muncul dari dalam rumah mewah itu segera memeluk dua jagoan kecilnya dan mencium pipi sang 'suami' yang baru pulang kerja.

"_Boo_, bawa anak-anak ke dalam!" Jung Yunho, sang politikus muda yang kini menjabat sebagai metri dalam negri itu menatap sosok cantik yang tengah menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Eh…? _Noona_ ini siapa, _Bear_? Temanmu, kah? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" Kim Jaejoong yang delapan tahun lalu menyandang status sebagai nyonya Jung itu menatap sosok _yeoja_ yang berdiri mematung di depan suaminya.

"_Boo_, ku rasa ini sudah waktunya anak-anak mandi…." Yunho mengusap pipi istri cantiknya yang begitu dia cintai.

"Ah, _ne_…. Minie, Unno…. _Kajja_ kita mandi…." Jaejoong menggandeng dua tangan munggil milik Jung Changmin dan Jung Hyunno masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ini sudah waktunya anak-anaknya mandi.

"Min, mau mandi dengan boneka karet Min yang berbentuk burger _ne_, _Umma_…." Celoteh Changmin.

"_Ne_…." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Bebek…. Bebek…." Si bungsu bergumam.

"Ah, _Arraso_…. Akan _Umma_ ambilkan, _ne_…." _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah polos kedua putranya.

"Minie _ah_…."

Yunho hanya menatap bosan _yeoja_ yang berada di hadapannya itu, tatapan _yeoja_ itu mengarah pada istri dan kedua anaknya yang sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah, "Apa maumu?"

"_Oppa_…. Aku sangat merindukan Minie…. Ijinkan aku menemuinya…. _Jebbal_…." Mohon sang _yeoja_.

"Kau meninggalkannya ketika usianya satu tahun dan memilih karier keartisanmu, kau lupa?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"_Oppa_…. Aku menyesal…."

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat Go Ahra _sshi_…."

"Yunho _Oppa_…. Bagaimanapun juga aku yang melahirkan Changmin. Aku ibunya…. Aku berhak menemuinya."

"Terima kasih karena telah melahirkan Minie, sayang sekali ibu Jung Changmin bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jadi berhentilah berhayal!"

"Kau benar-benar menikahi Kim Jaejoong?"

"Aku mencintainya…."

"Biarkan aku menemui Minie, sekali saja…." pinta Ahra.

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi? Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalimu. _Umma_nya adalah Jaejoong…."

"Tapi…. Hiks…. Aku…. hiks…. Hiks…. Aku…. aku ibunya…."

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengatakan sesuatu pada Ahra dan meminta _body_ _guard_nya mengusir _yeoja_ yang berprofesi sebagai artis itu. Go Ahra, _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi istrinya, yeoja yang melahirkan Jung Changmin untuknya, _yeoja_ yang meninggalkan Changmin yang kala itu baru berusia satu tahun demi kariernya, _yeoja_ yang membuat cinta Yunho pada seorang Kim Jaejoong harus tertunda.

_Yeah_, gara-gara paksaan kedua orang tuanya, Yunho terpaksa menikahi Ahra. Padahal waktu itu Yunho ingin sekali menyatakan cintanya pada adik kelas di universitas yang begitu dikaguminya. Namun sayang, pernikahan Yunho tidak bahagia. Ahra yang merupakan seorang artis tidak bisa meninggalkan dunianya dan menelantarkan Changmin ketika usia anak itu baru satu tahun. tiga bulan kemudian pengadilan mengabulkan gugatan cerai Yunho terhadap Ahra.

Dan sekarang….

Ketika Ahra datang dan mengaku sebagai ibu Changmin, Yunho tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Yunho menikahi Jaejoong ketika usia Changmin dua tahun. dimana bocah tampan itu ibunya adalah Kim Jaejoong tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan Changmin sama sekali tidak mengenali Ahra. Terbukti dengan pertemuan singkat mereka tadi. Changmin sama sekali tidak melirik Ahra sama sekali dan lebih memilih bermanja dengan sang _Umma_, Jaejoong.

"Minie _ah_…. _Mianhae_…. Maafkan _Umma_…." Lirih Ahra, lelehan air mata membasahi wajahnya, merusak _make_ _up_nya. Ditatapnya gerbang kokoh itu lama sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan penyesalan dan rasa sedih yang menggrogoti hatinya.

Menyesal.

Ahra sangat menyesal….

Andai waktu bisa kembali….

Sayang, waktu tidak akan pernah berputar kembali walaupun Ahra menangis darah sekalipun. Nasi terlanjur basi. Yunho dan Changmin sudah menemukan penggantinya. Sosok yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Ahra.

Kim Jaejoong….

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Friday, April 26, 2013

7:50:26 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
